By the Power of StarClan
by CeruleanRider
Summary: To the place where they belong, a Clan darker than all others, where everyone's, Proud of Fear... A collection of simple poems about cats or pairings in the series. Done on request. Excerpt taken from chapter seven.
1. Redtail: We'll Meet Again

A/N: Okay, up until recently I was borrowing the Warriors books from a friend. But now that I have bought them all, I can go back and look at anything I want to in

them, the power feels great! So yeah, anyways, I felt like writing little poems about the Warriors, from their point of view. If the character has died, I will most likely

write about their death, but if not, then we'll see what I shall come up with! Yes, I'm also kind of stuck on Cats of All Kinds, so this is like...A break from it. But

don't worry, I'll still update it! This is an ongoing project that will most likely take forever since there are so many cats to go through. Oh, and if you should like, I

could try to do some poems focused upon pairings. Just let me know! Rules are down below.

Warnings: In the future there might be spoilers…But on this one…Nothing, cause Redtail died quite early on in Into the Wild…So yes…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Redtail – We'll Meet Again**

I was not proud to have killed Oakheart.

Even though it was by accident.

I saw the rocks crash down upon his body, and knew that it was a mistake.

He was not supposed to go this way.

It was not right to kill a cat over a border dispute.

Yet, it felt so right to be rid of the stinking tom.

But then, my world was flipped upside down as I realized a tom stood above

me, teeth shining, claws dripping with blood.

I couldn't help but feel that very soon I was to meet Oakheart once more.

He stood towering above me, and I knew I stood no chance against this tom.

The bloodlust in his eyes proved his intensity towards his goal.

I knew nothing would stand between him and the deputyship on ThunderClan.

Bracing myself, I prepared for his final claw.

This tom had been trouble from the beginning.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the black apprentice staring at us two toms with wide eyes.

Closing my eyes, I knew the demon above me would be taken care of.

As my eyes fell closed, the tom whispered, "See you in StarClan Redtail, goodbye you fool."

He may not have understood the words he said, but we will meet again Tigerclaw, some day later on in the dark spances of Silverpelt.

You and I will face each other again.

And I will win.

Striking down, the dark brown tabby tom was wracked with laughter.

My body gave a final shudder, and then I lay still.

I saw Ravenpaw dash away, leaving the scene.

I watched as my spirit flew towards Silverpelt, leaving all I had known behind.

Oh, how I would miss them all.

Turning to the StarClan warriors, I shared tongues with the great ones, satisfied that Ravenpaw would make sure that Tigerclaw was taken care of.

I apologized to Oakheart, who didn't mind in the least.

He just smiled and licked my head fur.

"Somehow, I knew we would meet again soon."

"I knew it too. I also knew that it was time for me to go."

I turned my attention back to the ThunderClan camp, and saw the cats preparing for bed.

Goodbye ThunderClan, we'll meet again.

_-And as you wait, I'll be here at the bridge, waiting for you to join me…For we will always meet again. I will see you again friend, enemy, foe, or family, for our paths are weaved together in StarClan's sight alone._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Okay, so pretty short, don't bug me, it's Redtail, he only lasted for like a chapter…So it's pretty hard to write about him. Even though he was one of my favorite characters…Sad isn't it? Oh well, okay then, now it's your turn. Just name anyone of the cats in Warriors, I don't care if they're dead or not, and tell me what book I should look in for references, and I'll write the poems in the order they are requested. Also, if you should like I will write a poem based on a pairing, but rules are the same. I would like you to note that you can only request one pairing or cat per review, this is so I don't get lost and dedicate the chapter to the wrong reviewer! Thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest of these poems! So, I hope that StarClan watches over you all!

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) Please vote! I wanna see what she'll come up with next! I'm secretly hoping for a Spottedleaf one! Or a Spottedleaf and Firepaw pairing one!

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	2. Leafpool: It's Never Easy

A/N: Okay then, as requested by Leafpool's Loyalty, I've done a poem on Leafpool! I've based it off of her and Crowfeather, so there's some spoilers if anybody hasn't read the last few books in the New Prophecy. Oh, and Sugar Sprite, there's some of Leafpool and Crowfeather just for you! (Don't worry, I still have another thing in mind for the both of them...That's gonna be fun!)

Warnings: SPOILERS!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leafpool – It's Never Easy**

I was astounded by Spottedleaf's answer.

To follow my heart?

I had no idea what she meant.

And then that she-cat ran away!

She can be so confusing sometimes, it makes me want to scream.

But, as I pondered her words, I knew exactly what I had to do.

Crowfeather, you and I are meant to be.

But, it won't be easy.

For I, Medicine Cat apprentice of ThunderClan,

and he, Warrior of WindClan.

This really wasn't going to be easy.

But then again, love never is.

I told my love of StarClan's will.

And he agreed, we planned to run away together.

Meeting at a prearranged area, the two of us said our last goodbyes to an empty forest.

I wouldn't know until it was too late that this was a grave mistake.

Why can't anything be easy in life?

Why is it so hard to live like you want to?

I had only spent a short time with Crowfeather, when Cinderpelt was upon us.

She couldn't believe that I had betrayed the Clan, and layed her claws on me.

After that Crowfeather and I left the scene.

Cinderpelt sat astounded behind us, but soon she too left.

I purred with Crowfeather by my side,

and the two of us ran for a better life together,

where we wouldn't be judged for our origins.

That night, I knew what I had done was wrong.

Why else would Cinderpelt attack me?

Angry at Spottedleaf for telling me to follow my heart, Crowfeather and I headed back to ThunderClan,

as I remembered the badger attack Midnight had warned of.

Cats were wailing and screeching as I ran back.

The badgers proved to be too much.

I headed to the nursery, where I heard kits bawling in fright.

When I entered, I saw the surprise of my life.

Cinderpelt lay dying.

Running to her side, I pleaded with her to stay, to never leave me.

"Relax Leafpool, it was time.

I knew I would leave soon."

She gave a final shudder and lay dead.

I stood shocked, and like a zombie, I walked out of the nursery.

The battle ended, and still I was confused.

Later on, I spoke with Spottedleaf, who replied,

"I told you to follow your heart.

Isn't your heart always with your Clan?"

I thought this over, and left StarClan.

Realizing that my heart had _always _been with ThunderClan,

I wept.

And I realized, that it's never easy when it comes to life.

It's only hard.

_-But no matter what, life will go on. Some parts will be hard, and some will be easy, but the only thing you need to know is that, we'll all end up in Silverpelt with StarClan together. Eventually, we will all be one giant Clan, working together as one, differences aside._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry...It didn't turn as well as I had hoped. But maybe that's because the _one _book I'm missing is Twilight...The one where Cinderpelt dies...Dang...I should probably go get that soon...Anyway, I want to remind you all to request for the next poem!

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) Weeee! No matter what _you _say, I liked this one! Yay Leafpool!

(Sorry, most of the time, when I write, Leafpool is her mentor. Since she is a Medicine Cat!)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	3. Runningwind: Ahead of All of You

A/N: Hello again! This poem was requested by Rivermask, who suggested that I do a Runningwind one! Since he never gets any good part in the story...So here you go Rivermask! I hope you like it! Oh, and Rivermask, maybe the reason Runningwind never gets any good parts, is because he dies in the fourth book...Okay then! The fourth poem! Now...onto others!

Warnings: Umm...Nothing I have to say.

Disclaimer: (It's come to my attention that I didn't do this...) Yes, I do not own the Warriors series, otherwise, I would hurry and get the next book out!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Runningwind – Ahead of All of You**

I ran on ahead of the patrol.

It was just to check things out.

But then _he_ was there.

I growled in anger, and launched myself at him.

It was then that I realized, my patrol was ahead of all of you.

I would die here,

and that was the fact.

I barreled into him,

and together we fought.

Hissing and spitting, we fought tooth and claw.

But I was far ahead of him.

StarClan called for me, and I was about to answer.

Moaning as he left me to die,

I sighed.

I was farther than everyone else.

But I was only further than just a few.

My lone patrol would soon become more than lonely.

I would soon be joined by others who fell on the lone patrol.

And I would lead them all straight to StarClan.

Brindleface, ah, sweet Brindleface.

Swiftpaw, such young boundless energy.

Bluestar, my sweet, sweet leader.

And others not mentioned.

All would join my patrol that I led up to the stars,

to live with ones that they had known once before.

And yet,

this was just the start.

Together with my patrol by my side,

I saw Tigerstar defeated, but couldn't help but wonder,

What was to happen to Bramblepaw?

Bluestar never said,

Spottedleaf never told.

Even though I knew that medicine cat was up to no good.

And yet,

I was not afraid.

For even though I was first on the path,

it did not mean that I had to know everything.

I did my part when I had too.

Fireheart.

No, Fire_star_ now, became who he was from all of us.

And to think, I gave him a life!

Me, Runningwind,

who was ahead of everyone from the start.

I was not lowly,

I was simply me.

But, I couldn't help feel resentment.

Why was it me that was ahead of everyone else?

Why did I go first?

Was it something I did in my past?

Even _Bluestar _don't know _that _answer.

_-But, it really doesn't matter, cause I'm ahead of all of you. I wasn't left behind, I wasn't forgotten, I stayed right where I was. I was just ahead of all of you. I led a lone patrol farther than all of you, and it led straight to StarClan, where I'm ahead of all of you, and I'll see you all soon enough._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: There you go Rivermask, all for Runningwind, since he dies in the fourth book and never gets anything good...I would also like to remind you all to ask for the next poem! Otherwise I might pick someone at random from a hat! (And what's the probability of getting your favorite cat out of there? There's a bunch of them...)

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) Who's Runningwind?

(Exactly...)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	4. Leaf X Crow: Waiting and Watching

A/N: Howdy folks! Okay then, here Sugar Sprite, is the Leafpool X Crowfeather pairing poem you asked for. I hope you enjoy! I had fun writing this one. Okay then, it's a bit different, oh, who am I kidding? It's totally different than what happened in the books! (Or is it?) I put a whole new twist upon Leafpool and Crowfeather...Muahahahahahaha...I wonder what StarClan would have to say about it?

Warnings: Nothin' much...Spoilers for Twilight...and Sunset...But then again...Most people have most likely read them by now (I hope)...Oh, the poem will switch back and forth from Leafpool to Crowfeather, but don't worry, I'll make sure it's noted.

Disclaimer: (It's come to my attention that I haven't been doing this...) Yes, I do not own the Warriors series, otherwise, I would hurry and get the next book out, and Medicine Cats would not have love as forbidden!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leafpool X Crowfeather – Waiting and Watching**

**Leafpool**

I saw him staring at me.

Eyes always turned to mine.

I saw him watch me.

Eyes trailing me.

I couldn't help but feel,

that I liked his eyes on me.

I couldn't help but sigh,

he was watching me,

and only me..

**Crowfeather**

I couldn't stop myself.

I was always watching her.

My eyes would always lead to hers.

And I don't know why.

I would always turn to her.

So it was then, that I decided to wait for her.

Whatever it would take,

I would wait for her.

**Leafpool**

I could tell he was waiting for me.

But I could not wait for him.

StarClan was my calling,

for I was a medicine cat.

**Crowfeather**

I could tell that she was avoiding me,

so I did the only thing I could.

"Leafpool, I think I love you."

**Leafpool**

I was awed.

Taking him with me,

we ran away.

I met with Cinderpelt,

and she attacked.

But still I ran away.

That night in the hills was wonderful.

But something had changed.

**Crowfeather**

Leafpool and I spent that night in the hills,

after her mentor attacked her.

Yet, the next day we returned.

But I couldn't help but feel that her scent was just a bit different.

**Leafpool**

I mourned after Cinderpelt was gone,

but rejoiced when Cinderkit came.

As I fell asleep that night,

I awoke with a shock.

I was bearing his kits.

**Crowfeather**

I woke up late that night sweating,

and I realized.

I knew that smell I had found on Leafpool.

She was bearing my kits.

All because I had waited and watched for her.

_-Don't worry, I'm waiting and watching, I'll be here when you fall. I'll catch you when you collapse, but I'm never gonna leave you alone. For that is not what someone does when they are waiting and watching for another. I'll wait for you, my love._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Okay then...I gave Leafpool kits...Take that Squirrelflight! Yeah, sorry if it isn't what you expected. I just thought that it was a neat idea. Sorry! Please remember all to request the next cat/pairing that the next poem features!

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) Leafpool? Has kits? Oh. My. Gosh. Likkle kittens like Leafpool and Crowfeather running around!

(Okay then...)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.

PS: I don't know why I noticed this, but this poem's sentences make a bunch of really awesome diamond marks...Weird huh?


	5. Squirrel X Bramble: In Front of My Eyes

A/N: Hello out there again! I'm back with a whole new wonderful edition to _By the Power of StarClan_! Okay then, Dawnfeather, here all for you is a likkle pairing consisting of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. I hope you like it! (I know I enjoyed writing it! Just love the perspective!)

Warnings: I somehow made a poem about Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight without putting in to many spoilers...But that's because Hawkfrost and Ashfur might ruin the beautiful moments these two cats share together...-sighs-

Disclaimer: Nyah...I don't own Warriors. Simple as that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brambleclaw X Squirrelflight – In Front of My Eyes**

**Squirrelflight**

He stood in front of my eyes.

The whole time we were there.

But of course,

being and apprentice,

I could not reach him.

Not that it mattered at the time.

He was just a warrior, just like Sorreltail then.

I could have cared less.

But then it all changed.

**Brambleclaw**

She was there in front of me for most of my life.

I could remember when she had been kitted.

I could have cared not a bit.

It didn't matter in the least.

She was an apprentice,

and I a warrior.

But then,

it all changed when StarClan came into the picture.

**Squirrelflight**

It must have been planned.

I never had anything going for this tom but respect.

Someone put us up to it...

The only question was who?

**Brambleclaw**

StarClan sent me a dream,

and of course,

the apprentice had to stick her nose in where it didn't belong

**Squirrelflight**

StarClan,

did you set us up?

Fire and Tiger,

working together?

Falling in love,

with each other?

A path laid out,

in the stars?

**Brambleclaw**

StarClan led us with the four others,

through mountain, river, rock and stream.

And the whole time,

she was there in front of my eyes.

**Squirrelflight**

StarClan!

You have led him to be right in front of my eyes?

Do you wish for Tiger to be reconciled?

Do you wish for Fire to be rekindled?

Is it what you wish,

for him to be in front of my eyes?

**Brambleclaw**

We led them to the new home,

and the whole time,

she was right in front of my eyes.

The whole time,

I could see a starry path laid out by StarClan.

_-If you look closely, since you were always there, you were in front of my eyes the whole time. I was there respecting you. I was there watching you. But together, we were in front of each other's eyes. The whole time, you were there._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Yay! So Dawnfeather...I'm not sure what you would call it...Maybe they were together, maybe they were not...It just depends upon your perspective, I guess. That's only because I can see this poem going both ways. For Squirrelflight doubts it, Brambleclaw accepts it. Together, they make the story whole.

Okay then...that was fun, I hope you all enjoyed it! (I know I did) Please look forward to the next time on: _By the Power of StarClan_!

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) I wanna thank you all for reading so far, and hope that you continue to do so! It warms my heart to think of all the lovely cats, and wonder what they would think if they read them...-sighs-

(All righty then...)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	6. Leafpaw: Working All Alone

A/N: Hi to all of you out there! CeruleanRider is here with a poem as requested by Human Nature rules. It's kind of different...Because many of you might say..."You did this cat already!" But...It's from a younger age view...So it works...I'm here with LeafPAW to do now...So if any of you want a younger or older version of cats that I've done, or am working on...(See requests in Reviews) Then I'm fine with that. Since I've done Brambleclaw X Squirrelflight, you could probably request a Brambleclaw X SquirrelPAW, the way that this poem is changing everything...But yeah...Enjoy!

Alrighty then, another note of something changing...I'm deciding to let you request more than one cat/pairing per review. However, this does not mean that they will get posted up sooner. I will take the first cat/pairing and write a poem for that, and then, if no one else has reviewed any different cats, I will write those other poems. This does not mean that all of your cats will be done quickly. I suggest that you review more so that your favorite cats will get done. Otherwise, it might take until someone else requests them to get another of your poems done. Thank you.

Okay guys, sorry, I was planning to get this posted sooner, but I had a problem with uploading documents onto fanfiction. So, when I was able to today, I decided to upload the documents that I had in case this happened again. Anyways, enjoy this new installment of _By the Power of StarClan!_

Warnings: -sighs- None...I hope...

Disclaimer: Nyah...I don't own Warriors. Simple as that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leafpaw - Working All Alone**

As a Medicine Cat,

you're all alone.

No one's there to share your pelt.

You'll sit in your den all alone,

unless you have an apprentice or sick cats to take care of.

But no matter what,

even in training another,

you're working all alone.

No mate by your side.

No kits by your belly.

No one to share your warmth.

You'll work all alone,

day by day.

Waiting for StarClan's sign.

In StarClan alone do you find comfort.

Your ancestors' last wishes.

You find what you were really meant to be.

By becoming a Medicine Cat,

you travel down a road less traveled.

Not knowing where it will lead you.

You work all alone,

the footsteps of others who have taken run beside you.

They are the only ones you can confide in.

The ones who've done it before,

show you the way.

They alone can take the pain away.

They will show you the messages,

the hopes,

the dreams,

the starry paths.

They will show you,

that this was what you were meant to do.

I've never argued.

I've never been ashamed.

I've never been lonely.

I am quite the same.

I am traveling down my starry road.

Down a path less traveled.

I'm one who is working alone.

And I quite like it that way.

Spottedleaf will show me,

Cinderpelt will guide me.

But all I really know is that,

I'm working all alone.

Even though I'm not lonely.

As long as Squirrelpaw stays my sister,

I won't be lonely,

I'll just be working all alone.

And when her kits come,

I still won't be lonely,

for I am the only one who can see her safely through.

I am not lonely,

I do not want to be anything other than a Medicine Cat,

for I just work alone.

_-I may work alone, for I chose another path, but that doesn't make me any lonelier. For those who lie, and cheat, and steal, are the ones who are truly lonely. Those who live a path of security are lonely. Since I have stepped out of the box, I am not lonely. StarClan has made sure of that._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: I am DONE! Yay! I hope you liked it Human Nature rules. It took me a while...But I did it!!!!

Note: If anyone reads the A/N, could you please put the following in your review: Can't wait for another poem!

Thanks, but I just want to know how many people are actually reading the Author's Notes at the top and bottom of the pages!

Oh, and candyapple111, if you look at the Pairing poems, that's kinda of what you suggested...But different...It goes from tom to she-cat...So yesh...It is like two people talking...

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) On to the next one apprentice!!

(Since when am I an apprentice?! I'm the one writing everything! You just leave random comments down at the bottom!!!)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan. -scratch that, only CeruleanRider is a respected cat of ThunderClan-


	7. Tigerstar: Proud of Fear

A/N: Hi to all of you out there! CeruleanRider is here with a poem as requested by Moletail. I'm sorry Moletail, I can only do one poem per request, so if you keep reviewing to suggest a cat, I will eventually get to all your favorite cats, but for now, I'll just do the first one. Tigerstar, here we come!

Also, Rivermask and Enkai asked for Tigerstar after Moletail, so this is for her also as well.

Oh, and yay! Last chapter hit the record books as the longest written chapter of all these poems! Congrats to Leafpaw! Now, onto Tigerstar!!!!!!

Warnings: -sighs- Nothin' much...except where Tigerstar walks...

Disclaimer: Nyah...I don't own Warriors. Simple as that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tigerstar - Proud of Fear**

From the moment I became a warrior,

I knew what I had to do.

Bluestar was such a fool.

She didn't understand.

To grow a great Clan,

you must be proud of your fear.

Face dangers outside of your comfort zone.

So that you may live another day.

Face the REAL world Bluestar.

That's what being a leader is.

Instilling fear in kits,

so they grow up big and strong.

When you led me away,

my kits learned to love.

When they would be proud of fear.

They wouldn't be terrorized in the dark by dreams.

They would not learn the hardships that this world truly brings us.

They would not know,

that fear is their destiny.

Their calling,

their hopes,

their dreams,

their aspirations.

For they simply could not know,

how to be proud of fear.

I made the clans what they are.

Though it may not seem it.

And Firestar,

petty Firestar,

is just a kittypet at heart.

Brambleclaw will rip his throat out in the night,

you'll see.

You'll all see.

Just because I walk the forest alone,

does not mean that I cannot be free!

Hawkfrost may have faltered,

Brambleclaw seems to know the way.

But you truly do not know,

what I have taught my kits.

Pride in fear,

encouraging that flame,

building it,

erupting it!

Puts everyone to shame.

And little do you know...

That should Brambleclaw mistake the way...

His kit shall save the day.

You all may think I'm dead and gone.

But I'm just creating fear.

I'll come back to steal your souls,

and bring them down with me.

To the place where they belong,

a Clan darker than all others,

where everyone's,

_Proud of Fear..._

_-I will laugh from my standpoint, down at your pelts. Watching them all burn with sorrow, to learn what life is. This forest that I walk, is different from all others, where many laugh, and many cry, and some just curse their mothers. I laugh along with those, for they truly understand, that to be accepted here, is to be proud of fear._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: It is FINITE!! There you go Moletail, _Tigerstar - Proud of Fear_. Now remember, if you review, you'll get your other favorite cats done soon enough! Well then, happy huntings!

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) On to the next poem my lovely authoress!

(Finally! Some recognition!!! Beware Fernwhisker, that might come back to bite you in the butt one day however. -insert Tigerstar laugh here-)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.

PS: -laughs like a little school-girl- Ha...Some of this poem rhymes...


	8. Spotted X Fire: Running Away

A/N: Helloooooooooooooooooooo out there! I sincerely hope that you readers have been enjoying _By the Power of StarClan_, and I hope that you enjoy the new chapter as well! With this, I give you...Firepaw and Spottedleaf! Because I love this couple, and candyapple111 has requested the pairing! I'm sorry candyapple111, but I had to change FireHEART to FirePAW. It just seems to make more sense to me. Which reminds me, please be sure to request the next poem so that I don't have to randomly spurt out poems! Also, mysterys, this is also for you as well.

Warnings: Nothin' much...I think that for every pairing I'm doing, it's gonna switch from the she-cat to the tom...It seems to work out that way very well...

Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own the Warriors series, otherwise, I would hurry and get the next book out, and Medicine Cats would not have love as forbidden!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spottedleaf X Firepaw – Running Away**

**Spottedleaf**

_"Fire alone can save the Clan."_

When he came, I knew immediately who StarClan was speaking of.

This flame-colored tom was the fire.

And I was a burning leaf,

caught in the fire's rampage.

This was StarClan's messenger, and he was not to be messed with.

But, nevertheless, Medicine Cats are always attracted to what the cannot have.

Oh Firepaw, how I wish you could be _my _apprentice.

But alas, you could never be.

**Firepaw**

The tortoiseshell she-cat, who was she exactly?

And why would my head always turn to her?

She was in my dreams.

And from then on,

I knew that this she-cat would haunt me until business was taken care of.

But what that business was, I had no idea.

Yet anyway, my eyes would flicker to her pelt when she walked by.

But yet, still both of us would run away.

**Spottedleaf**

Ah...Running away...

That was what seemed to always happen.

If he needed a herb, he would dash away quite quickly.

And even when I was killed, he rushed away to find my killer,

even though I needed taking care of.

**Firepaw**

I ran away from her,

but that was only because she was a Medicine Cat,

and I a lowly warrior, not blessed by StarClan as she was.

**Spottedleaf**

I was amazed at his devotion to me.

Even in death,

he loved me.

Was I really that important?

What if I had been a warrior?

What then StarClan?

Why did you choose me as your guide to ThunderClan?

Why me, when I could only run away?

**Firepaw**

I cried when she was gone.

I mourned her loss.

I miss her pretty pelt.

Her sweet, enticing smell.

**Spottedleaf**

My sweet, sweet Firepaw.

Does thou not see the one who can be with you?

Little, little Sandstorm,

How devoted she is to you.

Give her a chance, for she deserves it more than I.

**Firepaw**

As I stand here before Bluestar,

only as Fireheart,

I promise that I shall love you evermore.

I will not forget you, oh brave loyal StarClan guide.

But know this, I will take care of Sandstorm,

as you seem to wish me too.

For she is something I cannot run away from.

_-I can only hope that running away is not the only way to live. Running from love is truly a disgrace. For it means that you were never meant to be. But dare you to find a true love, then all shall be well, and love is yours to behold...Even if love waits until hunting with StarClan, love is there for you._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Yes, poor, poor Spottedleaf. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if she had lived. Or not been a Medicine Cat. Would things have been any different?

Yay! Okay, now many of you may wonder, 'But I didn't see her request in the reviews?!' Well, candyapple111 requested in a review, just on my other story. And I checked the date, so I put hers in the right placement. So there we go! Instant success. I hope you liked it candyapple111!

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) Awwww...Firepaw and Spottedleaf...So cute...-sighs-

(Umm...So...Okay...)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	9. Sand X Fire: Touching PeltSharing Mind

A/N: Helloooooooooooooooooooo out there! I earnestly hope that you readers have been enjoying _By the Power of StarClan_, and I hope that you enjoy the new chapter as well! With that said, I give you...Sandstorm and Firestar! Because it was requested by Grace of Masbolle! Please enjoy, I quite love this one. (I think it's full of fluff.)

Warnings: Nothin' much...I think that for every pairing I'm doing, it's gonna switch from the she-cat to the tom...It seems to work out that way very well...

Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own the Warriors series. -sighs- If I did, it would be chaotic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sandstorm X Firestar – Touching Pelts and Sharing Minds**

**Sandstorm**

From the first warmth I got from him,

it was addicting,

like catnip.

I would always turn my eyes to him,

even when they were looking at Dustpelt.

When my pelt first touched his,

static flew,

and I knew,

that together we would grow.

**Firestar**

My pelt first touched hers in the apprentices' den.

I felt that burning fire,

that inner need.

A growing greed,

that needed to be quenched.

A sensation in the pit of my stomach,

that could not be satisfied.

I needed her as my queen.

**Sandstorm**

When we grew up,

my mind touched his.

I could feel from him,

the same thing that I have,

back the other way.

**Firestar**

I grew up,

and my mind touched hers,

and I realized,

that what we had for one another,

was the same inside.

**Sandstorm**

Together we grew,

and I became his queen.

Together we mated,

and together we've seen,

devastation,

heartbreak and loss,

but most importantly of all,

the lives of our two kits grow up.

**Firestar**

I became leader,

and her my queen.

Together,

we've loved each other,

ever since together we've been seen.

**Sandstorm**

Now,

as I look back,

and reflect upon,

what I have lacked,

I wouldn't change it any other way.

For our pelts have always touched,

and our minds have always shared.

**Firestar**

My mind is shared,

my pelt's warmth given,

not all that I can do,

is return my love to you.

Squirrelflight,

and Leafpool,

watch,

your mother is the best there ever was.

_-Our pelts have brushed, our minds have shared, together you and I make a whole. I love you, and as we journey to StarClan as one, for I know that we will die side by side, our pelts will travel down the starry path we have set. Minds sharing thoughts, and pelts sharing warmth._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: So there we go. One of the most obvious pairings in the entire storyline. Sandstorm and Firestar. Such a cute couple...But I personally think that Spottedleaf and Firepaw is better!! -runs away manically laughing about how SpottedFire is better than SandFire-

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) Yay! Another poem checked off the ever-growing list!!!!

(Okay then...I guess what she says is true...Because I'll accept any cat, and any pairing, except for any girlgirl or boyboy pairings...I just don't think that's appropriate for cats.)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	10. Bluestar: You Were Always There

A/N: 'Ello my wonderful reviewers!! -hint, hint- I am CeruleanRider, and I would like to welcome you all back to a brand-new chapter of _By the Power of StarClan! _I would like to thank all of you that have so far read AND reviewed, my gratitude extends to those of you who have reviewed more than ONCE! I am back with a request from Pinefur of DragonClan, who suggested that I do a Bluestar poem. I hope you enjoy Pinefur of DragonClan!

Warnings: -sighs- Nothin'...I hope...

Disclaimer: Nyah...I don't own Warriors. Simple as that.

PS: There's a secret about this poem, but you have to read it first before you can know about it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bluestar - You Were Always There**

You stood before me,

and I chose to look the other way.

I could not face you,

not knowing what you'd say.

I turned around,

and looked far away.

I looked for a replacement,

tried to say you never existed.

But the truth is,

you were always there,

and I could just never face it.

I'd done my bit.

I couldn't stand the thought.

And yet you somehow knew,

that'd I'd come around eventually.

I would turn my head,

so that you wouldn't be there.

But in reality,

you were never gone,

I was always wrong,

you were always there.

I could not get around it.

I could only be ashamed of it.

Everything that I had learned was flipped upside down.

My world turned around,

and I fell to the ground,

for I could not bear the weight anymore.

I tried to deny it,

I tried to confide in it.

But nothing seemed to work at all.

I would hide from it,

I would conceal it,

but I never could face it.

But as soon as I saw you yet again,

I knew what I had done was wrong.

I immediately corrected my ways,

and approached myself to you.

I turned around,

and denied everything.

It had never happened,

and all was as it should be.

I knew in my heart that this was wrong,

that what I was doing now would never be right,

but somehow,

my new way made sense.

It seemed more reasonable,

just to forget everything,

that had ever been said.

All the moments,

all the dreams,

all the hopes,

all the times,

the kits,

everything,

was gone.

But yet,

you were always there in front of me.

I just didn't look.

_-That always seems to be the case. We never look ahead. We skip around, turning vision, seeing only what we want to see. In StarClan, your vision turns against you, and you see all that needs to be seen. Your past, present, and future, have always been in front of you, you just haven't looked._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: It is FINISHED!! There you are Pinefur of DragonClan, _Bluestar - You Were Always There_. Now then, I wish you all happy days to all who have read this author's note, and anyone who has, please put somewhere in your review the following: See ya later alligator!

Okay then, some of you may be going, "Huhn? What's the secret?" Well, it's this. You should know by now, most of you readers anyway, that Bluestar went a little psycho...And that she had a forbidden love. Well, this poem can be seen from both perspectives. You can see her calling out to her love, or calling out to StarClan, it just prefers on your point of view. That was what made this poem REALLY fun to type! See you next time!

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) There we go!

(Okay then! I will see you later my readers/reviewers!)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	11. Silverstream: To Be There For You

A/N: Okay, CeruleanRider is back with another poem request, on Silverstream this time!!! Yay! Silverstream! (I'm all about the forbidden lovers in the books, it just seems my style!) Well then, here you go Brambleclaw's Babe, I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: None! (Okay...There IS fluff...XD)

Disclaimer: -sighs- I don't own Warriors, simple as that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Silverstream – To Be There For You**

I was gonna be there for you.

When I saw you for the first time,

I realized,

that I was going to be there for you.

Your large eyes,

staring straight into mine,

they were for me alone.

Looking out,

into a sea of blue,

my eyes were just for you.

'Cause I was always gonna be there for you.

No matter what happened,

no matter the cause,

I was gonna make it to you.

And then it came,

when Stormfur and Feathertail were upon us,

and I knew,

that I had to be there for you.

Giving birth,

on the rocks,

you by my side,

I knew,

that I was gonna be there for you,

and you were gonna be there for me.

And now,

as I watch,

amoung my place in StarClan,

I'm thinking of you.

Rooting for you,

and there for you.

By your side,

the best place that I can be.

_-From the day that we meet, until the day that we die, since you are meant for me, I will be by your side. Touching, sharing, feeling, knowing you inside and out, for we are soulmates, this no one can doubt. So I will stay by your side, as long as you stay by mine._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Here we are then Brambleclaw's Babe, Silverstream, and her love for Graystripe. I hope that you enjoyed!!!

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) Silverstream!!! I'm so sorry you died! And Cinderpelt! It's not your fault!

(She gets this way whenever she hears, -pauses, then looks around and whispers- "Silverstream.")

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	12. Mothwing: Seeing is Believing

A/N: Okay, I, CeruleanRider, am back with an all new request as done by Freeheart. This poem is for Mothwing, the awesome Medicine Cat/StarClan doubter/Hawkfrost's relative from RiverClan!!!! Oh, and Freeheart, if you review another time...Tawnpelt will get her place up here soon!!! -hint, hint-

Warnings: None that should be mentioned...I believe...

Disclaimer: -sighs- Nyah, I don't own Warriors, simple as that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mothwing – Seeing is Believing**

Born outside,

yet left to roam,

I've never found,

a better home.

When Mama brought me here,

I have seen,

and I have known,

this is the place for me.

I have believed,

that I have found my place,

for eternity.

Even with the wrongs,

that my own brother hath brought me,

I still have believed that I could make it through.

And even after all the troubles that I've been through,

If I see,

then I can believe,

that I can make it through,

the troubles that I see.

So truely, seeing is believing,

so now I can make it through my days,

if even the sign was not true.

And I was not meant to be a Medicine Cat,

and I was not meant to be here,

in RiverClan,

then I am meant to be nowhere.

And if I can not be with the ones I love,

I can not be with the ones that I protect,

so truely, seeing is believing,

and that I know,

that I can be with you all,

where I belong.

_-So seeing is believing, and believing is seeing, and this way, I can protect all the ones that I love...Where in the place that I love...The family, the love, the friends, and the experiences. Truely, seeing is believing, and that is the way that it is meant to be..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Okay then Freeheart, that was Mothwing - Seeing is Believing. I do so hope you enjoyed and feel the urge to review so that Tawnypelt can get a poem up here! -hint, hint again...-

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) Yay! Mothwing!!!

(What is there to say? Her favorite characters are all the Medicine Cats!)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	13. SPECIAL POEM: Cinderpelt

A/N: This is a special poem that I wrote, I was inspired at the time. I don't quite know how I came up with the words, but they actually came to me as a song format. But, they seemed to fit Cinderpelt the best that they could, so, I wrote them out like this. I know that no one requested it, but since I am going on vacation this week, I won't be able to update when I had planned, and I can't exactly put the next poem up right now, since it's not quite finished. (I've had this stored for a while, just haven't posted it in case someone wanted to request Cinderpelt. :D) So, please, enjoy, since I'm sorry that I won't be able to get the next poem up when I had planned. (Since I forgot that we were going on vacation...Eheh...)

Warnings: Spoilers for The New Prophecy. (I know that many of you have read it, but I still have to take precautions.)

Disclaimers: Nyah, I don't own Warriors...Simple as that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cinderpelt - Death Is Not For Mourning**

No matter what they say,

No matter what kind of day,

No matter what is caused,

No matter what is paused,

Death is not for mourning.

When sadness falls,

And grief does call,

And even your own heart breaks,

Death still is not for mourning.

It is for rejoicing,

It is for rebirth,

It is for singing,

Death is to celebrate the Earth.

So no matter what has happened,

No matter what spirits have been dampened,

No matter what is ever going on,

Death was never a time for sadness,

Never a time for grief.

Death has never been for mourning,

It has always been the budding of a new leaf.

So, I will not listen when you call,

I will not be there to break your fall.

I will be dead,

But should you mourn,

Forget your long life's thread.

I will leave you behind,

Running from all fears,

To a place where I can be solaced,

And hold close all my dears.

You shall not distract me,

Nor shall you flock to me,

For I am death,

And you must never mourn me.

_-Does anyone know when death does call? Does anyone know what makes dying flesh crawl? Truely it is the mourn of loss, for death is not meant to be grieved upon. The dead are to be wished good-will, on their long road up ahead. But never are they to be mourned, for that just calls for hatred. So learn a lesson all you fools, for Death Is Not For Mourning._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There we go, my special poem that came as a song. I hope you enjoyed.

FW/N (Fernwhisker Note): Thank you for reviewing everyone, and as a special treat, I'd like to thank each of our reviewers so far!

**HermioneXRonXisXTrueXLove**

**Dawnfeather**

**SugarSprite**

**Rivermask and Enkai**

**Leafpool's Loyalty**

**Tsuki no Shinobi**

**Human Nature rules**

**Moletail Of The Squeaky-Cats**

**Me (Annonymous)**

**Pinefur of DragonClan**

**Grace of Masbolle**

**candyapple111**

**mysterys**

**Freeheart**

**Mizu Tenshi Aichaku**

**Nightwing from ThunderClan (Annoymous)**

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, you guys are what kept us going while writing these poems!

(She is right, you know.)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	14. Sorrel X Bracken: With Each Other Always

A/N: Howdy folks! Sorry about my update schedule...I'm trying to keep it in shape! Anyways, this here poem is for mysterys. It's another pairing poem, but this time for Sorreltail and Brackenfur!

Warnings: Nothin' much...

Disclaimer: (It's come to my attention that I haven't been doing this...) Yes, I do not own the Warriors series, otherwise, I would hurry and get the next book out, and Medicine Cats would not have love as forbidden!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorreltail X Brackenfur – With Each Other Always**

**Sorreltail**

I don't know why,

I'd never noticed it before.

The way my breath,

called out for him.

The way I wanted,

to hunt with him.

For him to be my mentor,

for him to teach me,

for him to be with me always.

**Brackenfur**

I thought that she,

was just a regular apprentice,

wanting me to teach her.

I soon found out,

that I was wrong.

Deadly wrong.

And that I as well,

wanted to be with her,

always.

**Sorreltail**

I couldn't believe myself.

Wanting to be his queen...

I was just a new warrior,

could I even be seen?

**Brackenfur**

I was surprised,

at my self,

she was perfect,

beyond doubt.

**Sorreltail**

I was new,

I was young,

I was wet,

my song hadn't even started to be sung.

I was beginning to believe,

that never could I be,

no possiblilty,

with him always.

**Brackenfur**

I was foolish,

I was confused.

I didn't understand why,

she was the one StarClan began to choose.

**Sorreltail**

But I soon realized,

that it would all work out.

With StarClan's help,

no doubt,

Brackenfur and I,

could be together, always.

**Brackenfur**

StarClan showed me,

and I knew,

that Sorreltail and I,

could forever be,

with each other always.

Because StarClan had said so.

_-Being with each other always is a big commitment. Deciding to live with one another, means to give up part of what you've known. So when you've been called to live with someone, honor that commitment, for StarClan has said that it is for the best, and your mate has given up part of their life as well._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Okay then...There you go, Sorreltail X Brackenfur,

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) Yay! Another poem! NOW YOU LAZY CAT, GET BACK TO WORK! bonks head

(Why I oughta...)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	15. White X Birch: What They Said

A/N: Welcome readers, to a brand new chapter of _By the Power of StarClan_! This new poem, is a Birchpaw and Whitepaw pairing, requested by Dawnfeather! So, without further adieu, let's get on with the poem!

Warnings: None! grins

-sighs- Alright...So I didn't exactly follow anything in the story-line...But I felt better writing it like this. You'll see.

Disclaimer: Nyah...I don't own Warriors. Simple as that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whitepaw X Birchpaw – What They Said**

**Whitepaw**

They all said,

That he wasn't,

Good enough.

That I should find,

Someone better.

Someone,

More suited,

As a mate.

But you see,

He was just right enough,

For me.

**Birchpaw**

They all had said,

That I should,

Turn away.

But they couldn't even see,

What she really means,

To me.

Her pelt brushing past,

Leaves me,

In a daze,

And I always wonder,

When I'll pass through this faze.

**Whitepaw**

They had always said,

Find someone more like you,

Someone whom you can stand,

Someone that you can love.

Someone that you deserve,

Someone,

Who can make you feel alive.

**Birchpaw**

They had always said,

I wasn't,

Good enough.

But I'll show them all now,

That I am the one,

It was never,

A faze,

It was love.

**Whitepaw**

I could tell that it was love,

My fur rising as his pelt,

Brushed mine.

Senses rising,

As we raced along.

A dusty path,

A fresh-made kill,

A love right down the start,

That they'd never said,

That I could have.

**Birchpaw**

Every feeling passing by,

Every dream I had,

Of her.

Every mind-blowing instant,

When we were together.

It was love,

Unlike what they'd said,

Nothing I,

Could ever dream of.

I should've found,

Someone else,

Instead.

**Whitepaw**

But now,

As days go on,

I'll never regret the choice,

I made for love.

Every moment,

That we share,

Is something,

That they said,

That we could never have.

**Birchpaw**

No matter what they say,

I'll still be this way,

Every loving part of me,

Just for her,

Oh can't you see?

No matter what you say,

Every day,

I'll stay with her.

_-It shouldn't matter, what others say, if you're in love, go that way. StarClan won't stand between you, for you're in love. Even if someone objects, tell them to step aside, you're in love, and nothing should ever stop what feelings come between you._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Yay! So Dawnfeather, here is your second requested poem, a WhiteBirch pairing!

Okay then...that was fun, I hope you all enjoyed it! (I know I did) Please look forward to the next time on: _By the Power of StarClan_!

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) Thank you all so much for your support with these poems. Cerulean may not say it, but she doesn't think that she is a very good writer, and with you all saying that these are good, keeps her from scrapping them right away! So, I appreciate all that you do, and please, keep those requests coming!

(fell asleep)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	16. Sasha X Tiger X Golden: Forget Me Not

A/N: Greetings, I'd like to welcome you to a brand new chapter of delightful poems, about cats of the Warriors series. Thank you for joining us, I can assure you, that this will be one of our greatest additions yet.

This poem comes as a request, from a close friend of mine. I've known her for...four years now, and that's in real life, not just the computer. She's requested a different type of Pairing Poem, this time, between three cats. A love triangle, so to speak. Between Sasha, Tigerstar, and Goldenflower. So, without further prohibitations, Rivermask, here is your Sasha X Tigerstar X Goldenflower poem.

Warnings: clears throat Well, anything with Tigerstar in it, you should be warned of.

Disclaimer: Nyah...I don't own Warriors. Simple as that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasha X Tigerstar X Goldenflower – Forget Me Not**

**Sasha**

Don't you dare forget me,

You tom who stole my heart.

Who gave me,

Two kits to birth,

Then left me,

To somewhere,

Far apart.

Can't you see,

You stupid tom,

That I love thee,

So you'd better not forget me.

**Tigerstar**

Power,

The craving,

The lust.

A Future!

A destiny,

A something,

A must.

Forgetfulness,

Isn't something,

A leader should poses,

But why is it,

That I feel,

As if,

I'd forgotten,

A great deal?

**Goldenflower**

I don't care,

If you loathe me,

If you're disgusted,

By my ways.

But tom,

You've got a lot to say,

Acting a fool,

To this very day.

**Sasha**

You petty tom.

I've heard of _her_.

The other one,

Whom you forgot,

Hmph.

But forget _me_?

You'd better not dare.

**Tigerstar**

Leadership,

Domination!

A family...

Kits...

A queen?

**Goldenflower**

You poor,

Poor,

Tom.

You've forgotten me,

Haven't you?

Yes,

You have.

Seeing that _other_.

But don't worry 'bout it,

Though I'm sure you don't care.

For you see,

I can live without thee,

But you without your kits?

I'm sure you wouldn't _dare_.

**Sasha**

You're just a tom.

I should've known this,

From the start.

You'd go and leave me,

Alone,

With my breaking heart.

Yet,

I don't care anymore.

**Tigerstar**

Was I mad?

Was I stupid?

To leave the thing,

I needed most?

**Goldenflower**

You're just a tom,

But I know my scent will haunt you,

Evade you,

Welcome you,

And yet,

You'll ignore it every chance that you get.

**Sasha**

Don't you dare forget me,

When you're long cold,

And dead.

Even though you're just a tom,

Doesn't mean that I can't love you,

Instead.

Even though you were deadly,

An idiotic fool,

I'm the one who paid,

Since I'm the one left here.

**Tigerstar**

Was it wrong of me to her?

Was it right of me to see her?

Was I in the wrong,

To believe everything that I had sought,

Was all,

Just for naught?

**Goldenflower**

You may be,

Just a tom,

Just a power-hungry leader,

But that doesn't mean,

That I can't love you,

My precious little,

_Tigger_.

_-Even when you're scent is long gone, and even I, have moved on. You'd dare not forget me, because I never shall, and your ever-looming presense, I will feel, always near. So don't you dare forget me, don't you dare even try. For I've loved you always, and now, I've even learned to cry._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: sighs That was one of the best poems that I believe that I have written. I love Goldenflower's ending line, it's my favorite...What?! Can't cats give their mates nicknames as well?! growls

Thank you, Rivermask, for requesting this poem. I admit, I was scared at first of trying to write it, but hey, it turned out really good!

FW/N (Fernwhisker Note): Thanks everyone, for reading/reviewing!

(Thank you!)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan!


	17. Cinderpaw X Fireheart: Thoughts of You

A/N: I am extremely sorry! I was looking at me requests, trying to find out which poem I had to type next, and realized that I didn't have a spacing bewteen two requests, which made me completely skip over this poem. It should techniqually go in between the BrackenXSorrel and the WhiteXBirch, but I don't know if anyone would read it then, so here it is! I'm so sorry, Tsuki no Shinobi, but here is your requested poem, a pairing between Cinderpaw and Fireheart!

Warnings: Errm...Spoilers for the first series? (XD)

Disclaimer: Nyah...I don't own Warriors. Simple as that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cinderpaw X Fireheart – Thoughts Of You**

**Cinderpaw**

I was made his apprentice,

and it felt so wrong.

I had looked up to this big,

strong,

willing,

able tom.

And...

I was in love with him.

My thoughts centered around him.

**Fireheart**

She was made my first apprentice,

and...

I had fallen in love.

At the time,

I didn't know if it was right or wrong,

or that Sandstorm had feelings for me.

I was in love,

with my apprentice,

and that was which upon,

my thoughts centered.

**Cinderpaw**

His sweet,

tom scent.

The rugged look he got,

when he showed me his fighting manuevers.

**Fireheart**

Her innocence,

her bliss,

her tenderness.

**Cinderpaw**

He was Fireheart,

the most able,

willing tom in the clan,

and I,

his apprentice,

had fallen in love,

a match made in StarClan?

I think not.

**Fireheart**

We were flawless,

a perfect match,

her willing readiness to learn,

and my goal to teach.

**Cinderpaw**

And then,

the accident,

that left me mauled,

scarred,

horrendous,

my thoughts were pushed away,

in that single,

horrible,

bloody day.

**Fireheart**

One day,

was all it took,

for her dreams to be destroyed,

and myself,

another's thoughts to look.

_-Hey, it's okay. Even though it wasn't meant to be, that doesn't mean that my thoughts can't reflect back on thee. StarClan shown that, for some reason, you and I aren't right for each other, but that doesn't mean that we can't see one another. We can be friends, and think about, the moments we shared, and how our thoughts, reflected on the other._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Well then, Tsuki, I hope that you liked it! (I did!)

Okay then...that was fun, I hope you all enjoyed it! (I know I did) Please look forward to the next time on: _By the Power of StarClan_!

FW/N (Fernwhisker Note): 'Ello again everyone! I want to take this time to thank my faithful readers, and ask...Why are there no more reviews? pouts I may be a cat of Rain's creations, but that doesn't mean I can't ask for more reviews for her, since I know that she wants them!

(Shut up you stupid creation! I told you, I don't care!)

M/N (Mystic Note): Hiya everyone! I'm new...I'm a Kittypet! One of Rain's newest kittehs! I have two brother, Rain, named after my Creator, and Legend, who's named for...I don't know what. But I also have an ebil enemy, named Sinflight! I hope to show up more here...Because how can anyone not love me?

SF/N (Sinflight Note): Easily, Mystic. You're a kittypet.

(Ahh...Geez. I had hoped that this would be the one place where you two wouldn't show up to argue...But, this gives me a chance to ask my reviewers if they read the Author's Notes. So, reviewers, what are the two new creations that I've made, and are going to show up in my notes...Because I can't seem to control them?)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan. Also, Mystic, a respected Kitty-Pet, and Sinflight, a respected Loner.


	18. Tawnypelt & Tigerstar: You May Be Blood

A/N: Hello! CeruleanRider here, welcoming you to another installment of _By the Power of StarClan! _This time, I bring you a new type of poem, requested by Freeheart. This time, it'll be Tawnypelt defing her own father, Tigetstar!

Warnings: Hmm...Tigerstar bashing? (starts to cry I'm sorry Tigerstar, I didn't want to!)

Disclaimer: Nyah, I don't own Warriors...Simple as that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tawnypelt & Tigerstar – You May Be Blood**

**Tawnypelt**

My father,

Once-Deputy of ThunderClan,

Leader,

Of ShadowClan,

Of _Tiger_Clan.

Seriously,

How much more pathetic can you get,

_Tiger_star?

I mean,

Seriously,

You're such an idiot,

Even though you're blood.

**Tigerstar**

In time,

You'll come to see.

Tawnypelt,

You share blood.

In time,

You'll be just like me.

We're family,

And even though we're blood,

There's nothing you can do,

To stop me.

**Tawnypelt**

I really,

Can't believe,

That I'm related,

To such a fool.

Can't you tell,

That you're heading down a path of destruction?

It's going to kill you one of these days.

**Tigerstar**

Tawnypelt,

Dear Tawnypelt.

Kit of my Blood,

Child of my Love.

Why do you act so this way?

**Tawnypelt**

My Father,

Mate of my Mother,

Bringer of my Life.

Why is it,

That you head this way?

Can't you see,

It's only,

Hurting me?

The way you suffer,

The way I have to act,

To make sure that I am not following your path,

Even though we are blood.

**Tigerstar**

Tawnypelt,

Defie me all you wish,

But no matter what you do,

Every action,

Shall come back to haunt you.

**Tawnypelt**

So,

My Father,

No matter who much blood we share,

I can't help but notice,

That you don't even care.

So,

I'll make it my choice,

And defie you all right.

Even into,

The deepest of StarClan's own night.

**Tigerstar**

I'll see you soon,

Tawnypelt dear.

No matter how much you hate me,

No matter how much you detest me,

It's our shared blood,

That you shall always really,

_Fear_.

_-Blood is shared, mixed and mingled, and it is that sense, of overwhelming kindred-ship, that makes it seem, as if I know you all the more. That simple share of blood, is enough to make me quake at your name, and enough to give me the kind of courage that I need, to beat you at your own game. With StarClan by my side, I'll show you what is right, and I'll go against all odds, into the deepest of the night._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: bows Thanks again for reviewing! Remember, more reviews equals more Poems, readers!

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) Sank you veddy much!

(grins What?! She doesn't get it from me! shifty eyes)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	19. Dustpelt & Firestar: My Stolen Heart

A/N: Welcome, Readers, to another fantastical chapter of _By The Power of StarClan_! This update, I bring to you a request made by the lovely Me, who requested this poem annonymously. It is a Dustpelt hating Firestar poem, and since it's not a poem type that I've tried before, I hope I do well!

Warnings: Maybe a bit of Firestar or Dustpelt bashing? grins

Disclaimer: Nyah, I don't own Warriors...Simple as that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dustpelt & Firestar – My Stolen Heart**

**Dustpelt**

It was you,

The greatest leader,

The best of the best,

The feircest warrior

The kittypet from nowhere.

It was you,

Who stole my heart,

Right out from under me,

Right when I needed her the most.

**Firestar**

He says I stole his heart,

The one thing,

He ever truely loved.

But of course,

I know he's lying,

Afterall,

What's that mate of his,

Chopped Mouse-Steak?

**Dustpelt**

He came from nowhere,

Expecting us to like him,

To accept him,

To let him be one of us.

Why did you think,

You stupid kittypet,

That you could mingle,

With the best of us?

**Firestar**

He called me names,

He told me off,

He left me when he should have helped,

Was that the actions of a true clan cat?

I think not.

**Dustpelt**

Did we ever need you?

Did we ever want you?

All you did was come,

And break our hearts.

Taking things,

From all of us,

You're just a stupid kittypet!

How could we ever have trusted,

Such a thing,

Over which Two-Legs would fuss!

You're just a kittypet,

And you made sure that you had stolen the thing my heart,

Cherished most.

**Firestar**

I can't help it,

If she chose me,

Over you.

It's not my fault,

That you would be the one to lose.

**Dustpelt**

Such a petty tom,

Now a mangy leader,

Why couldn't Bluestar,

See me for just a chance?

I'm a much better fighter,

A better prey-hunter too.

Just because that kittypet,

Was part of your stupid dream,

You chose him,

Breaking my heart's,

Tearing seam.

**Firestar**

I can't help it,

That I made your heart stolen.

I can't help it,

If I made you lose everything.

Sandstorm liked me more,

And still,

You come close,

To knocking on Death's Door.

_-Your heart was stolen, well, boy, mine was too. I had another love once, just like you. Now that I've moved on, and you as well, can't we be friends? Or has trust fell? I may be, your complete, opposite, but still, I'm as important as you, you dumb dimwit!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Thank you for reading, now if you would be so kind as to review...

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) Arigatou gozimasu!!!

(She's trying to learn Japanese...It isn't working too well.)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	20. Jaypaw: Listen

A/N: Hey all! CeruleanRider here, back, but this time, with the first requested poem from The Power of Three! Congrats, Nightwing from ThunderClan, here it is, for you, a special Jaypaw poem!

Warnings: None that should be mentioned...Except for possible spoilers for The Power of Three.

Disclaimer: -sighs- Nyah, I don't own Warriors, simple as that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jaypaw – Listen**

Listen to me,

For a chance,

Take a moment,

To hear.

To listen,

As I do,

And hear,

As good as only,

A few.

Take a moment,

Still your breath,

Listen hard,

Listen far.

You only have to pause,

For but a moment,

To hear,

What I have to say.

No one,

Pays attention,

Anymore.

No one listens,

At all,

Anymore.

It's as if,

Something,

Is covering their ears.

Or as if,

They don't want to try to hear.

No one wants to pause,

To take a minute,

To listen.

It's only,

Once they've lost something,

Do they hear.

But you don't have to be blind,

To listen,

To someone who knows more than you.

_-If you won't listen, then maybe StarClan will. Afterall, just because a cat is blind, means nothing, if he is greater in wisdom than you. So take a moment, stop to breathe, and listen carefully, for he may have something grave to say..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: There we go! I hope that you enjoyed. I know it's a different approach than I've normaly taken, but it was called for, just because of whom Jaypaw really is, deep inside. He's a cat wanting to be heard, but isn't, due to his disability.

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) Yay! Jaypaw!

(sighs See? She just plain loves Meddy Cats...sighs again)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	21. Hawkfrost: Loyalty

Fernwhisker: Ahem. Welcome...Our lovely authoress has not been able to find time to write this next beloved poem, due to the overwhelming fact that school is upon her once more. -glances at authoress-

Authoress: -asleep on computer, two sheets of paper under her head, at least three large paragraphs typed up on the screen-

Fernwhisker: -clears throat- So I have taken it upon myself to write this poem. I know that I am not as talented as my creator, but I am willing to give it my all! So then, I hope you enjoy.

Oh yeah! I almost forgot. This poem is a request from Nightfire, a wish for a Hawkfrost poem!

Warnings: None! ('Cepting uber-awesome-evil-ness Hawkfrost stuff!)

Disclaimer: Eh...I don't own Warriors, and CeruleanRider owns me? -doesn't know what to really say-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hawkfrost – Loyalty**

Loyalty,

An abomination of a word.

Meaning nothing truly,

But dedication,

Or faith,

To something,

Or someone.

Devoting,

Corrupting,

Allowing your mind,

To never run freely.

I hate the word.

What they ask of me.

What they all want me to do.

Something I never,

Learned to do.

I've got nothing,

To tie me to you.

Nothing,

That bonds me,

To you filthy,

Vile,

Disgusting,

Stupid creatures.

With Tigerstar teaching me,

I don't need to learn about _loyalty_.

I'll only need power,

And devotion,

To the greatest entity of all,

True greatness.

True,

Power.

_-Loyalty is needed, no matter what you do. But if your mind is twisted, sick, corrupted, you only need power. If you are evil, and deadly, then you will become the greatest of them all, and StarClan will not matter anymore at all._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fernwhisker: There we go...I hope you all enjoyed...I know that it was my first time, and might have been a little different than what you're used to...But...-looks at Authoress-

Authoress: -woke up, busily typing on computer- Dang Phoenix...I hate being Gifted and Talented...-starts fiddling with gluestick while papers are printing-

Fernwhisker: Umm...Yeah...That's all?

Goldenstar: -pops in- NOT ALL!

Fernwhisker: -sighs- Yes, Goldenstar, we know you love your uber-awesome-

Goldenstar: Of course. Well, actually...There's something that I wanted to say...But I've forgotten it now...Oh well! See you next week! -poofs away-

Signed: Fernwhisker...And CeruleanRider, even though she really didn't do anything...But, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	22. Onestar: Being Yourself

A/N: -cough,cough- Well then, CeruleanRider is back, ready to present Hawkfrost's-

Fernwhisker: Hey, CeruleanRider, I already did that poem, if you don't know!

CeruleanRider: EHHH?!

Fernwhisker: I did it last week.

CeruleanRider: DOH! I almost forgot. Sorry, Fernwhisker.

Fernwhisker: So, can we get going already?

CeruleanRider: ALRIGHTY then, sheesh! Those darn Meddy Cats...Well then, here is a Onestar poem, requested by Faunamon. Now, without delay, here is the lovely poem! -totally loves Onestar-

Warnings: None that should be mentioned...I believe...

Disclaimer: -sighs- Nyah, I don't own Warriors, simple as that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Onestar – Being Yourself**

It's always hard,

to really try,

to show yourself,

the way you mean to.

To express yourself,

they way you want to.

People always try,

to tell you how to be,

and sometimes,

you follow them,

not really knowing why.

Sometimes though,

you don't do it,

and you go your own path,

not caring what they think.

However,

no matter what happens,

the result,

isn't as you expect,

it's always different,

no matter the deal.

So,

try as you might,

you never fit in,

it's a fight,

that no one can win.

So,

there's no deal in trying,

there's no way in fault,

you should just be,

yourself,

it's all you can do.

_-From beyond the sky, StarClan sits, waiting, and watching. You should just sit back, and be yourself, wanting to be your self alone. This is the best, and most recomended way to live your life to its fullest._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Well then, another poem under the belt!

Fernwhisker: FINALLY. Now I don't have to be the one to do all the hard work...

CeruleanRider: You might, dearie...Thanks to both Band and Orchestra, and my church choir, I don't have a life at all!

Fernwhisker: -facepan- -keels over-

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	23. YellowXRagged&Broken: My Reeling Heart

A/N: Welcome one, welcome all, to one of the most wonderful of poems, that graces this idea. -bows-

This poem shall make a wonderful addition to the leagues of others, that have graced the readers' eyes. I thank all my reviewers, for their dedication in reviewing, and I welcome you to this, the 23rd chapter of By the Power of StarClan, as requested by Sandtail of NoClan, Yellowfang X Raggedstar & Brokenstar - My Reeling Heart

Warnings: -grins- There might be some bashing of _certain_ characters...-laughs-

Disclaimer: Nyah...I don't own Warriors. Simple as that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yellowfang X Raggedstar & Brokenstar – My Reeling Heart**

**Yellowfang**

It all began,

that fatefull night,

I myself,

was terrified,

of you,

and StarClan's might.

I was a Medicine Cat,

and you,

a Leader,

no less!

This was unexpected,

this unpremeditated mess.

**Raggedstar**

A son of power,

a son of glory,

a son of might,

a son with a story!

You gave me a son,

my wonderful love,

you're such a sweet,

nurturing cat.

You gave me a son,

with such an ambition.

Brokenkit was his name,

breaking was his game,

truly he was such a son of mine,

a son of darkness,

a son of shadows.

**Brokenstar**

A beloved father,

an unknown mother,

a life that I led,

determined to grow bolder.

With every gain,

a power was lost,

but I was the best,

never caring the cost.

**Yellowfang**

I loved you both,

I loved you as a mate,

I loved him as a son,

you both were truly family,

when I had no one.

Thank you,

Raggedstar,

thank you,

Brokenstar.

**Raggedstar**

My prodigy,

my boy,

my son,

my kit,

my mate?

Did I ever...

Have one?

**Brokenstar**

A lust for power,

a lust for control.

A yearning to take,

a yearning of the soul.

Amazingly strange,

brute quality.

A torn heart,

a massacred body,

a tormented spirit,

a ripped apart mind.

The meanings of words,

the creatures of being,

a state of mind.

Are these all,

what I'm feeling?

**Yellowfang**

A beloved mother,

a kind father,

a caring son,

these are the things,

that a family should be made of.

Never,

ever,

never,

should they be,

what we are.

**Raggedstar**

He was mine,

as you were too.

How wrong I was,

to fall in love,

with you.

**Brokenstar**

What was my part,

that I was to play,

surely it was to be leader,

like I am today?

Wasn't that,

what I was supposed to do?

**Yellowfang**

You've hurt me,

and I've hurt him.

However,

everyday,

I can't but wonder,

did I do right?

Was I supposed to slaughter him,

to kill him,

as you did my heart,

that fateful night?

**Raggedstar**

He was my son,

and you were my mate,

we were bonded,

by a love better than fate.

He killed me,

but you saved me as well.

**Brokenstar**

Wasn't this my job,

wasn't this what I was supposed to do?

Wasn't I supposed to be,

the best Leader,

that there ever was?

Wasn't I supposed to be,

Brokenstar,

the Leader,

who made ShadowClan free?

_-This isn't the way that StarClan decreed. They made it so that mates and their kin were supposed to love each other, until they became seperate by death. But when power, and greed overcomes all odds...Where is the family left? Even StarClan does not know..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: -maniacally laughs- I lurved writing that poem...I think that it has inspired me to write more poems...-grins-

FW/N (Fernwhisker Note): Now don't you have something to tell the audience, Ms. Authoress?

A/N: I do?

FW/N: YES YOU DO!

A/N: Ahh, oh, right. Okay then, listen up, everyone. Chapter 25 of this wonderful collection of poems shall be a specially dedicated poem. Of what yet, I have no idea. However, that shall be a special chapter, to commemorate the wonderful reviewers that have reviewed, either from the beginning, or recently added viewers!

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan!


	24. Leopard X Stone: My Regretful Thoughts

A/N: Hello out there again! I'm back with a whole new wonderful edition to _By the Power of StarClan_! Well then, Dragon-Star155, this is your requested poem, a pairing between Leopardstar and Stonefur!

Warnings: Evil Tigerstar-ness. (XD)

Disclaimer: Nyah...I don't own Warriors. Simple as that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leopardstar X Stonefur – My Regretful Thoughts**

**Leopardstar**

I wish,

that I could have saved you,

that fateful night.

But something held me back,

though I cannot think of it,

so it musn't have been right.

Your graceful,

sinewy,

strong,

muscular body.

Why did I not,

make a better choice?

**Stonefur**

I have no regrets,

this I must say,

before the face of StarClan,

that I face today.

However,

I am quite a deal sad,

that I never made the choice,

to tell you,

that it was you,

who made me so glad.

**Leopardstar**

My lovely stone-furred cat,

your gray pelt turned silver,

in the face of the moon-lit night,

and it was always,

within my own sight.

**Stonefur**

My precious Leader,

I have done you so wrong,

I never made the choice,

to tell you,

about my heart's song.

**Leopardstar**

I regret,

not making the choice.

I could have saved your life,

had I raised my voice.

But,

now I sit,

alone in the dark,

because Tigerstar killed you,

and all I did,

was sit like a kit.

**Stonefur**

He betrayed us all that day,

that filthy,

mongrel tom.

I felt that,

we were all in the wrong.

**Leopardstar**

If only,

if only,

I had leaped out,

to you.

Had sacrificed my life,

risked myself,

for you.

I was stupid,

I was petty.

**Stonefur**

He wronged us all,

but you wronged me.

We were in love,

how could we not see?

But now,

as I sit,

among StarClan's own,

my regret shows through.

And I regret,

the betrayel,

from _you_.

_-Regretfullness is something not to be proud of. StarClan didn't intend it to be that way. They made it so that we can love, laugh, and learn, but never get hate in the way. So, no matter what, eventually, someday, regrets should be made up._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Well then, Dragon-Star, I hope that you liked it! (It was fun for me...And I still want to write your others down!)

Okay then...that was fun, I hope you all enjoyed it! (I know I did) Please look forward to the next time on: _By the Power of StarClan_!

FW/N (Fernwhisker Note): Thanks everyone, and remember, next chappie is the special chappie that you've all been waiting for...-laughs-

(-sighs- I'd better start writing that...I guess...-grins-)

M/N (Mystic Note): -pokes authoress- Will said special chappie include muah?

SF/N (Sinflight Note): No, Mystic. You're too stupid to be in a special chappie.

(-sighs- Mystic, the next chappie won't revolve around you...But you have given me a good idea for the speciall chappie! I think that I know what I'm going to do, now.)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan. Also, Mystic, a respected Kitty-Pet, and Sinflight, a respected Loner.


	25. Special Chapter: Cats of All Kinds

A/N: Welcome one, welcome all, see the greatest, fairest, show of all. You all are welcomed, you all can see, the gloriest show, in history!

With that said, I welcome all readers to this, the 25th chapter of _By the Power of StarClan_. As I said before, in previous chapters, this is going to be a special chapter, not a requested poem, but as a dedication to all my wonderful reviewers! Thanks, all of you, for making this collection what it is!

Oh, and Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays, depending upon which you celebrate. Since I'll be busy around Christmas, and not able to upload this chapter, here it is, just six days in advance. (It's an early Christmas Present!)

Warnings: Hmm...Not really anything...I think...

Disclaimer: Nyah...I don't own Warriors, simple as that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cats of All Kinds**

**Leaders**

Nine lives we are given,

our futures are shown,

StarClan grants us powers,

our status has flown.

The life of a leader,

is long,

and fufilled,

we've seen our fair share,

of clanmates been killed.

Leading a clan,

is quite a hard task,

every little detail,

meaning who'll last.

**Deputies**

Following our leader,

is always,

first and formost,

the duty.

But organizing patrols,

and handing out jobs,

is a hassle as well.

Sometimes,

we wonder,

was it better to be a warrior,

or to have become,

a deputy?

**Medicine Cats**

Following StarClan's gracious path,

is our duty,

of upmost importance.

Healing the clan,

and predicting prophecies,

comes second.

For a medicine cat,

life comes,

extremely rough.

Many believe in facts about us,

that are the wrong stuff.

**Warriors**

Protecting the clan,

gathering kill,

mentoring the young,

all done by will.

The life of a warrior,

isn't simple,

in the least.

It's best never done,

if you're not prepared,

by any means.

Best stick to a kittypet life,

than try our strife.

**Queens**

We sit there,

day after day,

in a nursery,

just wasting away.

Though many respect,

and many adore us,

our responses and duties,

are few.

The life of a queen,

is demanding,

at best.

But when kits come,

they are welcomed gladly,

into the nest.

**Apprentices**

We learn,

we grow,

we listen,

we don't follow rules.

Apprentices are supposed to follow their mentor's example,

but we never do it,

so why do they bother,

to even try?

**Elders**

We've had our run,

a good long show,

we've seen enough,

of the earth to know.

Our battles are past,

our scars are still worn,

our muzzles,

still torn.

We are the elders,

many things we have seen,

we are the wiset,

of warriors ever been.

**Kits**

Frolicing,

romping,

laughing,

playing.

We are kits,

and acting up,

is what we do best.

**Kittypets**

Bound to our style,

our way of life.

The harsh remedies,

we've never known the forest's strife.

However much you despise us,

we cannot help it,

if this is the way,

that kittypets are raised,

and borne to sit.

**Loners**

On the outskirts and edges,

we live as ourselves.

Hiding in places,

where no cat dare dwels.

We are the loners,

who make our own path.

Living alone,

we face nothing's wrath.

**Rouges**

Our decietful nature,

our inspiring loathing,

of all things,

_together,_

is truly,

divine.

For we are rouges,

the devil's cat.

Pure evil's in our hearts,

fear is all we lack.

**StarClan**

With stars in our fur,

and lights in our eyes,

StarClan's cats,

all begin to sigh.

We see the forest cats,

messing around in their muck,

it's really quite awful,

the messes,

in which they get stuck.

**ThunderClan**

Underneath,

the forest ferns,

every cat can hear,

ThunderClan's yearns.

To prowl through the undergrowth,

silent as a mouse,

every cat can crouch,

their sounds can be doused.

**RiverClan**

From the river,

we leap,

our searching,

the river is deep.

RiverClan's proud,

not afraid to admit,

from LeopardClan we branch,

just don't throw a fit.

**WindClan**

With breezes,

flowing through our pelts,

the feeling of running,

makes all WindClan cats melt.

Living underneath,

a starry sky,

is all that we wish for,

every time we sigh.

**ShadowClan**

In the deepest,

darkest night,

cats are there,

to take the shadow's flight.

Upon the earthy,

marshy ground,

ShadowClan cats,

are there to cause trouble,

all around.

**BloodClan**

Ripping claws,

bloodied jaws.

Dog's teeth hang round,

our victories marked,

we are fiersome,

we are mighty.

We are the nightmare,

that you've never seen.

We are the nightmare,

that you never want to dream.

We are BloodClan,

the fiercest of them all.

**SkyClan**

Once were we banished,

never to see,

the light of a Star-Cat,

never to believe.

We made our home anew,

far away from,

the few.

They made us leave our home,

but SkyClan grows stronger,

each and,

everyday.

Thanks to the help of a hero,

not grown by the forest-cat's way.

**LionClan**

With manes of gold,

and pelts rippling sinew,

LionClan holds fast,

cats like us,

are very few.

The forest we breach,

our lands full of prey,

but the deception of a snake,

can lead us,

into the fray.

**LeopardClan**

Our spots are our trophies,

our courage,

our pride.

Our history,

laced with the wrongs,

of the ancient one's ride.

The river our bounty,

the forest,

our goal.

LeopardClan stands mighty,

the best of them all.

**TigerClan**

Stripes of the night,

blackest you've seen,

we're powerful and ferocious,

and terribly mean.

TigerClan needs no one,

to show them the way,

we're fine on our own,

no thanks,

anyway.

_-No matter your color, no matter your look, all it takes, is for you to be born. StarClan's graces, have come thus far, and shall always protect you, no matter how small._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: -bows- Thank you all, my wonderful reviewers!

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) Sank you veddy much!

(-laughs- Well then...Hey Ferny, doesn't Mystic have something to say?)

M/N: (Mystic Note) Yes I do! -clears throat- I am here, to thank all the reviewers! -takes a scroll, and unrolls it-

**Leafpool's Loyalty**

**Rivermask and Enkai**

**Sugar Sprite**

**Dawnfeather (Annonymous)**

**Human Nature rules**

**Moletail Of The Squeaky-Cats**

**Grace of Masbolle**

**Pinefur of DragonClan**

**Brambleclaws Babe**

**Freeheart**

**mysterys**

**candyapple111**

**Tsuki no Shinobi**

**Mizu Tenshi Aichaku**

**Me (Annonymous)**

**Nightwing from ThunderClan (Annonymous)**

**Nightfire (Annonymous)**

**Faunamon (Annonymous)**

**Sandtail of NoClan (Annonymous)**

**Dragon-Star155**

**hawkfrost's girl**

**Princess of Lightning**

Thanks, from all of us!

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan, and Mystic, a respected Kittypet.


	26. Apple X Birch: Starting and Stopping

A/N: Howdy folks! Okay then, back to requests is Rain-chan! And...Congratulations! This is Rain-chan's last update of 2007!!! Woohoo! As of currently, this collection of poems has seventy reviews, however, has been hit 1614 times (REVIEW MORE, IT'LL HELP WITH UPDATES!!! XDDDDD). It is not currently in any c2s, but it is on twelve different favorites list, and as well as six different alert lists.

With that said, Shadowedheart and Shootingstar (now known as hawkfrost's girl) requested a Birchfall and an Apple-Icouldn'tfindouthername pairing! -coughs- So...I made it into a Birchpaw and Applepaw pairing...I hope that that's okay!

Now, for some other, very interesting news.

Rain-chan bought Dark River and Warriors Refuge...And Rain-chan lurvs both to itty bitty pieces! (Now she's striving for Outcast and Warriors Return!)

BUT, Rain-chan also found out that there are going to be two OTHER manga series, after The Lost Warrior! O.O They're to be about Scourge and BloodClan, as well as Tigerstar and Sasha!

Rain-chan now feels that she has been neglecting her findings out on Warriors...But, she shall wait, for however long it takes for Cats of the Clans, Outcast, and Warriors Return to be upon her shelves! (In the meantime, finding out anything she can about the series. w)

Warnings: Some...Spoilers...-pokes fingers-

Disclaimer: Nyah...I don't own Warriors, simple as that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Applepaw X Birchpaw – Starting and Stopping**

**Applepaw**

I never considered,

that I could possibly,

ever notice,

a tom-kit.

You're just a friend,

that's all you really are,

right?

That's all you can be,

right?

**Birchpaw**

We started as friends,

on that long journey,

moons ago.

But not,

even as apprentices,

and we have the chances to see one another,

why is it,

that we have seemed to stop that pleasent time?

**Applepaw**

I think now,

maybe,

I understand.

Back then I loved you.

It all started,

but then it had to stop.

Else we share our whole clan's fears.

**Birchpaw**

I don't believe that I ever wanted it to stop,

but I can't deny that I never wanted it to start,

either,

as well.

I had no choice.

Our friendship,

just started.

And then,

in the blink of an eye,

it vanished,

disappeared.

**Applepaw**

I would be lying,

if I said I wanted it to begin again.

But then,

I would be lying,

if I denied that I didn't enjoy it.

Our friendship was bliss.

Certainly,

it wasn't meant to be like this?

**Birchpaw**

I'll have to give up,

let you go.

I can't hold on anymore,

just float with the river's flow.

**Applepaw**

I don't want to lose you again,

but I think I might already have.

Oh,

you were my best friend,

and yet I let you go.

Our friendship isn't supposed to be like this.

Stopping and starting,

it's like something's amiss.

**Birchpaw**

I can't deny,

everything that I've felt.

Even now,

I feel the strings of your heart,

pulling at my pelt.

_-In StarClan's paws, we don't have to start and stop everything because of Clan boundaries. Why is it in life that we are seperate, but in death, we find peace, and are able to live in a sense that we never could upon the Earth? Maybe, just maybe, we can overcome those boundaries one day, and live as StarClan do...Connected, as one whole body, spirit, mind, and soul._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Okay then...So, I hope that this was as good as my others!

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) Liar. You know it was.

(I have no idea on what you are talking about...-coughs-)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.

PS: If anyone has read Dark River, and would like to discuss something about Brackenfur with me, I would like to say something that intrigued me very much...


	27. Fern X Dust: Only You

A/N: Hola! ¿Comó estan ustedes? Ehh, sorry. Forgive me for that. I've been taking Spanish this year, and it's become a habit to incorporate it into my conversations. (Most of my friends are either taking it, or have already, and are on their second year.) Anyways, might possibly could you all forgive me for not updating in so long? Recently, I've just not had inspiration for anything, anything at all. I'm wallowing in my own self-pity right now. And, to make matters worse, today I realized that I have seven weeks until I will become a Sophmore...Which means I only have three years and seven weeks until I'm a Freshman in college...It's quite intimidating. Aiyeee...Yeah, so, basically, I'm sorry, and I hope this makes up for my long absence...I promise that I'll try to update soon, as well.

Warnings: Rain-chan is in a down mood, so it seems drearily depressing. Sorry about that...(That, and she's reading Romeo & Juliet. She'll let you guess who's part she likes to read the best.)

Disclaimer: Rain-chan doesn't own Warriors. She only owns her poem format. That is all.

--

**Ferncloud X Dustpelt – Only You**

**Ferncloud**

In this dreary world,

in which we dare to live.

How could I be so foolish,

to think of only you?

To think that you would be,

quite possibly,

the only one for me?

Was I in the wrong,

to wish for your heart,

to belong to me?

**Dustpelt**

I feel so dreadful,

horrendous,

even.

To think that it was I,

whole stole the glimmer from your eye.

I who gave you kits,

who killed that innocence,

that since long ago,

had shattered from a warrior's cruel blow.

**Ferncloud**

What was I to think,

when you approached me,

one fateful day?

Was I supposed to hope,

that you'd make death,

run away?

**Dustpelt**

How could I be so foolish,

as to letting you believe,

that terror wasn't,

everywhere,

but hope,

was in between?

**Ferncloud**

Was I in the wrong,

for wanting to hold on,

that little glimmer of life,

that I just could not let go?

But now as I reflect,

I couldn't change my mind.

I've always done as I wanted,

this entire time.

**Dustpelt**

I've never changed my mind,

never wavered in my ways.

and so now,

I'll live with you forever,

until the end of all our days.

**Ferncloud**

I don't doubt that I'll,

never ever,

never love you.

So for now,

and until the end of all my days,

I'll make sure,

that it's only you,

that's I'm looking forward to.

**Dustpelt**

Now,

in darkness,

and in my times of need,

forever will I glance to you,

our dear queen that has captured my heart.

I will look,

to only you,

through ways both near,

and far apart.

_-In StarClan's name, let only you, be the one at who's side I'll stay. I'll be waiting, looking forward to the day, when we join their starry ranks, and forever yours will my pelt be tied, in death, and life, and life after death. You are my mate, let it be only you._

_--_

A/N: Yups. There you all go, a loverly Ferncloud and Dustpelt pairing poem...(I'll be back soon, hopefully, with a TawnyBlack pairing. See you then!)

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) Geezes. FINALLY you get back on...I was beginning to think that you'd died...

(Metaphorically speaking, I did, Ferny-chan.)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	28. Tawny X Black: When You're Not Here

A/N: Hey, alls. Rain-chan's back (very quickly, might she add, relatively compared to her last absence...anyways), with _another _pairing poem. (It's not that she doesn't like writing them, they're cool, and she enjoys them, but sometimes she just wants a coulple of single cats to mix in with the majority of poems.)

Doo doo doo...Other news, Rain-chan bought Outcast, but Warrior's Return wasn't at the store, so she'll have to wait for it...She'll probably get it when she goes to get Seekers. (And Outcast's cover is SERIOUSLY bugging Rain-chan. It's too..._bright. MUST. BE. DAAAARK._)

Warnings: Noting dat Rain-chan knows of...

Disclaimer: Nyah...Rain-chan doesn't own Warriors, simple as that.

--

**Tawnypelt X Blackstar – When You're Not Here**

**Tawnypelt**

Though I had not wanted to leave camp,

StarClan was calling me,

and I knew what I had to do.

I set out,

a young warrior,

for lands far beyond my comprehension.

To save the Clan,

to save my fellow felines.

to save _you_.

**Blackstar**

It was absurd,

StarClan calling you away.

To give _you_ a dream,

to make you runaway!

You weren't supposed to leave,

not then,

not now,

_never_.

**Tawnypelt**

And then I was called once more,

but by my brother,

no less.

I stared at my kits,

and allowed myself to forget.

I went away again,

but not for the same reasons.

**Blackstar**

And then,

once more,

you left us.

The clan,

your kits,

your mate.

You left your friends,

your deputy,

your medicine cat,

your apprentices,

your fellow warriors.

But most of all,

you left _me_.

**Tawnypelt**

I fretted on both journeys,

wondering what you'd say.

I'd question what _you'd_ do,

I'd wonder what you'd say.

I'd wonder if I should listen to them,

or just follow my own way.

Or maybe,

if I should have just run back to you.

**Blackstar**

I was worrying,

all throughout the time.

Questioning,

where you'd be,

but the first time,

I was really wondering,

if you could be mine.

**Tawnypelt**

However,

another reached me first,

and kits I gave birth,

so that none would have to know.

Afterall,

a Leader could be considered weak,

if he'd fallen for a HalfClan cat,

he'd never find another mate to seek.

**Blackstar**

But then that cat came in,

and thoughts of you were pushed away,

for your kits came,

and since that day,

I've known that I won't have you.

I've known that I _can't _have you.

_-In StarClan, HalfClan and FullClan don't matter. As long as your heart is pure, and you are a true warrior, you can be together with your loved ones, even if they were never loved ones during life. As long as you are with StarClan, boundaries are crossed, and your hearts may be intertwined, forever._

_--_

A/N: Okay then...Rain-chan hopes that you enjoyed her poem...Come back again, please!

FW/N: (Fernwhisker Note) Geez. Would you stop talking in third person? It's screwing me up.

(Ferny's just jealous that Rain-chan can do it, while Ferny can't...Nyah.)

Signed: CeruleanRider and Fernwhisker, two respected cats of ThunderClan.


	29. SPECIAL CHAPTER: The Histories

A/N: Wow...Twenty-nine chapters? Hmm, I had thought that this would last longer, but now it's about time that I end it. There's still requests that I haven't gotten to, I believe, but as for this collection entitled _By the Power of StarClan_, all's well that ends well. It's kinda funny to end on such an odd-numbered chapter, and I should probably go ahead onto thirty, but I just don't feel like it for some strange reason. So, here it is, the last chapter of _By the Power of StarClan_.

Warnings: Umm...just read. But, if you're easily saddened, don't read it...

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Never have, and never will.

----

_If I could spend the day, walking in your shoes, I'd leap upon the chance, my whole life through._

_I'd take you up upon that offer, and carry your life on down._

_I'd whisk up that chance, and show you how exactly I'd play around._

_If I could spend the day, walking in your shoes, I'd leap upon the chance, my whole life through._

"So Yellowbelly, what happened to Tigerstar, in the end?" little mewling rang out in the hollow, young kits pestering the elders about one of their favorite stories.

"Well, Stormkit, Scourge took his dog-clawed paws and~"

"There's no need to tell the kits any further bit of that story, Yellowbelly." a long ginger cat sashayed into the hollow, wrapping her tail around Yellowbelly's muzzle. The old tomcat snickered, pawing her tail away.

"Oh, so you say, Blossomtail, so you say..." stretching and yawning widely, Yellowbelly smacked his lips loudly in response to Blossomtail's actions. "And then again, I wasn't told the story until old Spiderleg died away..."

"Exactly you old coot. There's no need to be filling the kits' heads with raucous ideas this young in life. Best to wait till you're gone, and they're all the more wiser." her dainty ginger tail flicked around three kits, pulling them closer to her body.

"Well, I don't see _you _or anyone else around here trying to teach kits the histories..." Yellowbelly stood up, and walked out of the hollow

Blossomtail watched the tomcat saunter away, and pulled the kits closer to her soft bellyfur, where they were already clambering for the fight for her milk. Laying down, her eyes traveled to the thick brambles that made up the coverage around the den, and she softly mewed, so that only she could here. "He's right...honestly, completely right. No one's teaching the kits the histories..."

-----

Three cats died that leafbare. One was a kit. One was an apprentice. One was an elder. The only elder that knew the histories, that all the other cats had long since abandoned. Yellowbelly was dead. And ever since, no cat has known the tales of their forecats. None have cared.

----

Years later, streams trickle down the abandoned campsite. A young kit is seen frolicking in the shadows, trying to catch a butterfly. His step falters, tripping over the tip of a rock, buried in the ground. He paws at it. Slowly digging away the dirt. Soon, the entire rock face is uncovered, leaving the opening to a den inside.

There, in a space barely big enough for a cat, he finds a stone. A smooth, sparkling, shining stone. And he leaves it. He doesn't know what it is. His history is lost. His past is erased, and his ancestry undeterminable. His footsteps die away as he races back home, the anxious mewing of his mother beckoning him home.

He leaves behind the stone, its secrets whispering in the night. Along comes a badger, silver with age, bones creaking with every step. Her paws rolls over the stone, picking it up tenderly, before grasping a tight hold, and walking onwards.

No trace is left behind. The star-studded footsteps of cats long gone make sure of that. Thunder, Shadow, Wind, and River, were no more. Even Star held power no longer. The histories were gone.

----


End file.
